Morado o Azul
by marshally
Summary: Mexico a estado un tanto confundido con respecto a Rusia y America y no sabe lo que esta ocurriendo, pero esta decidido a descubrir que es lo que esta pasando
1. Chapter 1

**MORADO O AZUL**

Mexico se encontrava en una junta de la ONU muy aburrida por supuesto, porque aun no habian aparecido ni rusia ni estados unidos, y los otros paises estaban en lo sullo atendiendo llamadas o simplemente algunos como antonio y prussia estaban dormidos, y no tenia con quien divertirse, y ultimamente no se habia estado sintiendo con un buen humor por lo que decidio ponerse a comer los tacos que habia traido para el descanso

mientras tanto alfred e ivan se encontravan en una de sus usuales peleas frente a la sala de juntas, a la cual no habian alcansado a llegar, pues al ruso se le habia hecho tarde y en el camino se habia encontrado con america

-calla cerdo capitalista, ivan puede llegar a la hora que le plasca- repetia el euroasiatico pues el americano le reclamaba que el era el unico que podia llegar tarde

-solo el "hero" puede llegar cuando quiera maldito comunista!-

-cierra la boca cerdo de las hamburguesas, da!-

-shut up you! damn communist-

los gritos del americano sonaban tan alto que todos los paises que se encontravan dentro de la sala juntas se percataron que estos dos se encontravan fuera de esta y que se encontraban peleando e inmediatamente alemania decidio salir para tratar de calmar las cosas entre ellos dos, es obio mencionar que todos los demas paises fueron tras el incluido un preocupado mexico de pensar en que bronca se metieron ahora esos dos

-aver que demonios pasa aqui, america, rusia, por que estan peleando- pregunto el aleman bastante molesto por haber esperado por los dos durante mas de 45 min que para el era una eternidad

-este maldito comunista, quien se cree como para llegar tarde a una junta- respondia alfred con un aire de superioridad

-america, tu tambien llegaste tarde- le recalcaba un ingles mas molesto aun por el motivo de la discusion

-pero, solo el "hero" puede llegar tarde, el comunista no- decia como niño mimado

-alfredo tu chingada ideologia es una mierda de un niño de 5 años- decia mexico pues estaba muy aburrido todo gracias a el tonto de su vecino, y un tenia mucho trabajo que hacer en su casa

-but joseph- miraba al mexicano con cara de cachorro

-mon ami russia, es raro que usted llege tarde a alguna junta- se metio francia al notar la inusual llegada del ruso

-rusia tubo algunos problemas, da- respondio rusia con su tipica sonrisa infantil pero aun con su aura a flote

-AMERICA, solo por esa bloody idiotes comensaste una pelea- arthur estaba cada vez mas molesto

-pero iggy, soy el "hero" yo tengo razon en todo- se tratava de defender alfred

-pero nada, por tu chingada culpa ya perdimos el tiempo de la primera mitad de la puta junta, hay paises que si tienen cosas que hacer- le reclamaba mexico

-mexico esa boca, y tu america deja de ser tan idiota- decia inglaterra rabioso

-fuck you- respondio alfred

-bien ya no podemos hacer nada, continuaremos la junta dentro de 30 min- decia alemania caminando hacia italia no podia con esos dos, mientras america e inglaterra seguian peleando

-hola ivan- mexico se habia escabullido aun lado de rusia quien ya estaba calmado

-privet yosef- rusia miro al mexicano

-estoy apunto de ir a chingarme unos tacos y creo que martita me echo de mas, quieres ir a comer conmigo- le dijo el mexicano a el ruso, a mexico le gustaba la compañia de ivan

-seguro, da- le respondio el ruso con su tipica sonrisa

-bien vamos- le dijo mexico mientras lo jalaba de la manga hacia la salida

-whait joseph, adonde vas con el comunista- le pregunto un americano molesto

-se llama ivan y vamos a chingarnos unos tacos- respondio mexico como lo mas normal del mundo

-pero porque lo invias a el y no a mi i am you hero- decia america

-wey tu vienes a mi casa cuando quieres y te veo casi siempre, pero ivan vive lejos y no nos podemos ver muy seguido tengo que aprobechar cabron el tambien es mi amigo- reiterava mexico

-el "hero" deve ser tu unico amigo y aprovecha conmigo no con el comunista- america se encaprichaba cada vez mas

-yo puedo ser amigo de quien quiera sea lo que sea y tu no tienes vela en este entierro- le dijo jalando nuevamente a rusia -vamos ivan

-da-el ruso siguio a mexico mirando victorioso a el americano quien estava dispuesto a seguirlos pero inglaterra lo detuvo para hablar sobre unos asuntos

mexico llevo a rusia a una fuente que habia en la ciudad, en la cual le gustava comer

-que te parece aqui ivan, este es el sitio que siempre ocupo cuando vengo a las juntas, no es bonito?- decia mexico mientras se acomodaba en uno de los escalones cercanos a la fuente

-es muy bonito,da-le respondia el ruso mientras se sentaba a un lado del mexicano

-te estaras preguntando con que nos vamos a bajar la comida... tachan!- y el mexicano saco de la nada una botella de su amada tequila- una comida no es nada sin una buena bebida-

-es verdad yosef- dijo rusia sacando de su abrigo una botella de vodka, a lo que comenzaron a comer

-ivan, puedo preguntarte algo- pregunto el mexicano un tanto temeroso pues no solia hacer preguntas personales a rusia

-da- respondio

-se que no es mi pedo, pero ¿porque llegaste tarde?- jose estaba preocupado por ivan ya que el nunca en las veces que a ido a las juntas habia llegado tarde

-yosef no debe preocuparse, ivan esta bien- contesto rusia esperando que la respuesta fuera suficiente para mexico

-es imposible para mi no preocuparme, es raro que tu seas inpuntual- decia mexico mientras miraba fijamente al oji-morado

-¿yosef no estara tranquilo hasta que ivan le diga lo que paso?- cuestiono esta vez rusia a mexico recibiendo una afirmacion de este -lo que pasa es que rusia a estado teniendo unos problemas en su casa y ultimamente bielorussia-chan no deja de acosarme- respondio un poco palido

-ah, entonces has estado muy estresado-

-da-

-YA SE¡, porque no vienes a mi casa unos dias asi podemos estar juntos y te desestresas- decia mexico emocionado de que talvez tendria a rusia por unos dias en su casa- digo si quieres

-a rusia le encantaria- respondio el euroasiatico- pero en estos momentos no puede-

-mmm-mexico se habia desilucionado-pero bueno por eso no hay problema mi casa es tu casa sientete libre de ir cuando desees, cuando arregles los asuntos que tengas puedes ir-

-da, cuando ivan se desocupe ira a visitar a yosef-dijo ivan sonriendo- y mexico tambien puede ir a la casa de rusia cuando quiera,da

-seguro- contesto mexico lanzandole una de sus mas grandes sonrisas

alcabo de 30 min iban en camino a la sala de juntas cada uno con una botella en la mano de quien sabe donde las habian sacado, se habian pasado un poco con la bebida no tanto para no poder estar de pie pero si lo suficiente como para no pensar muy bien

-hijole ivan hip ahora si hip nos van a regañar bien cabron hip- decia mexico

-jajaja- rusia no iba tan mal pero igual se le notaba pues iva riendose de culaquier cosa que dijera mexico

al momento en el que entraron a la sala de juntas todos se les quedaron viendo no se les hacia tan raro ver al mexicano borracho en una junta pero a rusia, inmediatamente se acercaron varios paises

-quiuubo gente- saludo mexico

-Jose Alejandro Fernandez Iztama, porque estas borracho- lo regaño españa quien saco su lado paternal y habia sido el primero en acercarse

-jefe, yo hip yo no estoy hip borracho- decia mexico poniendo excusas por su estado- me hip me hecharon algo a la babida hip yo no tuve nada que ver-

todos voltearon a ver a rusia quien seguia riendo, al escuchar eso inmediatamente salio a relucir un americano

-joseph el "hero" te salvara del maldito comunista seguro que fue el uien le puso algo a tu bebida- dijo alfred quien inmediatamente quito a jose del lado de ivan y rodeo la cintura del mas bajo

-quita tus sucias manos de yosef cerdo capitalista, da-

-quita tus jodidas manos de alejandro- dijeron el ruso y el español al americano quien abrazaba mas a mexico

-no the "hero" salvara a mexico del comunista- repetia una y otra vez alfred

-aver aver hip estamos asi por bebe hip digo nos metieron algo a los dos wey en la bebida lo dejaron caer todo, fue horrible hip fue horrible ivan no tuvo nada que ver- dijo jose sobreactuando

a estas alturas la mayoria de los paises a se habian dado cuenta de la verdad ya que mexico sobreactuaba demasiado solo un americano un español y un italiano aun no se enteraban de nada, hasta que arthur decidio meterse

-bloody hell alfred mexico esta borra- pero fue interrumpido por alfred

-iggy hay gente mala en mis calles el "hero" debe ir a detenerlos- dijo alfred quien se habia tragado todo el cuento del mexicano

-si wey pus ya vete, y sueltame - dijo jose logrando safarse del agarre del mas alto

-yo creo que mon ami mexique necesita un poco de amour, para que el efecto de lo que le echaron en la bebida desaparesca- dijo un frances acercandose al mexicano

a varios paises les brillaron los ojos pues no era mentira que el moreno era muy atractivo y muchos querian explorar territorio mexicano, pero nadie logro hacer nada pues un sobreprotector españa, un temible rusia y un serio america se interpusieron entre mexico y las bestias que se acercaban

-solo intenten ponerle un dedo encima a mi pequeño mexico y se las veran conmigo- los ojos de antonio cambiaron de verde a negro en un momento quien ahora sostenia su enorme hacha

-nadie tocara a yosef- el aura asesina de rusia se agrandaba cada vez mas mientras que su sonrisa se hacia mas grande y empuñaba con fuerza su tuberia

-mexico es mio- decia america con un deje de locura y sacando un telefono satelital

de inmediato los otros paises persibieron el enorme peligro que presentaba acercarse a mexico asi que presas del temor se fueron, algunos a sus asientos y otros de la sala

-visto que varios paises desaparecieron de la sala y que mexico no estan en condicion de pensar correctamente la junta se pospondra para otro dia, en otro momento se les avisara de la fecha- por fin hablo alemania quien se dio por vencido, era imposible pelear con los paises caminando hacia la salida seguido de italia

-ve~, pobre mexico, ve ve alemania pasamos por pasta- repetia italia

-si italia si quieres pasamos por pasta- alemania no tenia ganas de pelear con nadie y menos con su italia

para la suerte de mexico estados unidos ya no estava habia ido a capturar a los tipos que le habian "metido" algo a la bebida ahora solo tenia que desacerse de españa

-alejandro vamos te voy a llevar a tu casa- decia un español preocupado

-maldito mocoso mira que estar borracho- dijo romano quien se habia colocado aun lado de el español

-pero jefa yo no estoy borracho- mexico sospechaba que romano savia que estaba mintiendo

-vamonos españa deja que se vaya como pueda-

-pero romano y si le pasa algo, hay que llevarlo-

-no españa ya es un pais que tome responsabilidad de sus actos-

-si, yo me voy solo ya estoy grande- jose trataba de persuadir a antonio

-rusia acompañara a mexico a su casa, da- dijo ivan

-no te voy a dejar a mi pequeño, rusia- de inmediato dijo antonio no dejaria que nadie profanara la pureza de su niño

-tu no vas a llevar a el mocoso a ningun lado- contesto romano tomando del brazo a jose, el ruso no le caia para nada bien, y aunque no lo admitiera queria mucho a mexico talvez tanto como españa -vamos a llevar a el maldito mocoso nosotros vamos antonio-

y de inmediato romano y antonio llevaban a rastras a un mexico enojado de que su plan no hubiera salido como esperava dejando atras a rusia quien solo se despedia con la mano

-LO SIENTO IVAN, HAY LUEGO, RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE MI CASA ES TU CASA, NOS VEMOS- gritaba mexico para que ivan lo escuchara

-lo mismo digo, da!- le dijo despidiendose

en el aeropuerto a mexico ya se le habia pasado casi toda la borrachera y logro persuadir a italia y españa para que lo dejaran irse solo, y de camino a su casa no dejo de pensar en todo el trabajo que tenia que entregar para mañana a su guapisimo presidente peña nieto

ya en su casa martita la muchacha de su casa lo atendio y le aviso que la comida ya estava servida a lo que se diriguio al comedor donde encontro varios guisos, tamales, pozole y un gran plato con chilaquiles

-martita porque hicieron tanta comida- le decia un mexico confundido

-a pus patroncito su amigo el gringo vino y nos dijo que hicieramos todo esto, que porque es una apuesta- dijo la muchacha mientras se dirigia a la cocina

-orale pus no me accuerddo de ninguna apuesta- dijo para si jose -oye martita y donde esta el gringo-

-a pus me dijo que iva a estar en su habitacion patron, que disque buscando unas cosas que son suyas-

-QUE!- dijo mexico quien corria como si se lo llebara el diablo hacia su cuarto

-ALFREDO!- dijo mexico al abrir la puerta de su habitacion, para encontrarse con su recamara patas arriba, todo estaba desordenado, y el culpable se encontraba en la cama del dueño de estaba totalment dormido

-joseph...give...more...hamburguesas- repetia en sueños un estadounidense

-pero si mira que meterte a casas ajenas, pedir el monton de comida y para colmo subir destruir y quedarse dormido en una cama que no es tuya, si que eres todo un pendejo wey- decia mexico mientras acariciaba el cabello del mas alto

jose decidio dejar que alfred siguera dormino en su cuarto y de inmediato bajo para comer un poco no sin antes arrelar un poco su habitacion y accomodar a el estado unidense pues este tenia medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y al terminar se diriguio al comedor donde comio de todo no de envalde era mexico el primer pais a nivel mundial en obecidad dejndo la mitad para que se lo comiera alfred quien en ese preciso momento iva bajando las escaleras

-mmm, joseph tengo hambre- el mas alto bajaba notablemente se acababa de despertar y un estaba adormilado

-wey te tardaste ya me lo acabe todo- mexico al notar su falta de lusides decidio gastarle una pequeña broma

-WHAT, BUT JOSEPH!- dijo inmediatamente un alarmado estadounidense que se avalanso sobre la mesa comprobando que mexico solo estaba mintiendo y sentandose a un lado de este ya mas aliviado

-jajaja no creas que soy como tu, aparte yo no puedo acabarme todo esto anda apurate a comer que se esta enfriando-

-joseph eres muy malo el "hero" vino a ver como te encontrabas ya que es mi deber cuidar a los mas debiles- decia mientras iva por el quinto plato

-jajaja y que , si lograste atrapar a el que me "puso algo en la bebida"?-

-nop, pero si atrape a mucha gente mala y como estoy cansado vine a descansar a tu casa, pero mientras te esperaba me quede dormido- el mas alto miraba de pies a cabeza a el moreno

-ah, no pus si, era obio cabron, bueno ya comiste ya bebiste ya no te ayo aqui- decia el mexicano dirigiendose a la puerta y abriendola invitando a el americano a sair

-eh?, no joseph no quiero salir a pasear el "hero" se quedara a dormir en tu casa porque quiere ver contigo estas peliculas- dijo el americano sacando de quien sabe donde dos peliculas de terror

-ah, ya se porque te quieres quedar aqui te da miedo verlas solo cierto "hero"- mexico se burlaba de el mas alto- ya que yo soy todo un macho y no le temo a nada quieres que te proteja, bien pero solo por esta vez-

-eso no es verdad, solo que, pues yo... no hay luz en mi casa-a el gringo no se le ocurrio otra excusa pero el mexicano no le reclamo solo le quedo verlas con el


	2. Chapter 2

tok tok tok

-patrón, patrón! -le llamaba martita desde el otro lado de la puerta

-joseph, mmm... te estan hablando- decía un americano medio dormido abrazando al mexicano

-mmm... suel... tame gringo...- le decia el mexicano entre sueños ayer se habian acostado muy tarde pues vieron todas las peliculas que llevo el estadounidense y jugaro un poco el xbox 360

tok tok tok

-Joseph... te habla martha- dijo acomodándose

-ah, ya... ya voy martita- se levantando de la cama-... que paso-

-patron le llamaron de los pinos habra una junta a las 9:30 y ya son las 8:50 el peña lo quiere puntual, ah y ya esta listo el desayuno- decia desde la puerta

-QUE! A LAS 9:30- gritaba agarrándose la cabeza-WEY, NO ME VA A DAR TIEMPO! PUTO COPETE ME HUBIERAS AVISADO ANTES, MIERDA- e inmediatamente se metio a la ducha

-ahhh... mexico!- lo llamaba el americano desde la cama- tengo hambre!-

-puta madre alfredo, no oiste a martita decir que ya estaba listo el desayuno, si tienes hambre baja, no es mas ya largate que voy a estar ocupadísimo y no quiero hacer de niñera- recalcaba mexico saliendo del baño quien se ducho a la velocidad de la luz

-but... mexico- alfred lo miraba como niño regañado

-ah, mira cabron abajo hay comida bajas comes y te largas, ya te dije que voy a estar muy ocupado wey- decía mexico quien ya se encontraba cambiándose de ropa y poniéndose una mas formal

-ok- entonces alfred bajo dirigiéndose a la cocina

-maldición no me va a dar tiempo, este copete pero va a ver, mira que no avisarme el carbón- hablo mexico por lo bajo terminando de ponerse los zapatos

En la cocina se encontraba un estadounidense devorando un plato de enchiladas verdes Y diciéndole quien sabe que cosas sobre un "hero "a la pobre de martita quien solo lo escuchaba

-yes and the "hero" save a mexico del comunista, ha ha ha ha!- eso ultimo lo dijo mientras mexico bajaba quien escucho todo esto ultimo

-que me vas a salvar tu de ivan, martita voy a comer en los pinos lo siento pero si desayuno no me va a dar tiempo- decía mexico en la puerta de su casa

-esta bien patron, se lo guardo-

-gracias martita ahora si ya me voy, a y cuando termine el gringo lo sacas a la calle eh- el moreno habia salido de su casa a las 9:15 ni queriendo iba a llegar a tiempo

-si patron-

-hey México!- decía un gringo molesto tenia pensado quedarse a jugar en la casa del mexicano

Luego de 30 min mexico llego a los pinos y entro corriendo a la sala de juntas que para su sorpresa estaba vacía e inmediatamente se dirigió al despacho del copete

-oh, jose ya estas aquí te dije que llegaras puntual hay algo que debemos discutir- decia el copete como si nada

-algo que debemos discutir ósea que no hay ninguna junta importante si no que tu querías hablar conmigo- jose estaba muy enojado pues creyó que iba a ser una reunion importante- puta madre, que es

-queria hablar contigo sobre la imagen que tiene el pueblo sobre mi- mexico no sabia si tirársele encima y empezarlo a golpear o de plano ignorarlo e irse a su oficina a trabajar

-aja y que, todos te odian o al menos la mayoria-

-exacto, que podemos hacer para que los ciudadanos me quieran-

-no ps no se, que te parece no ser tan corrupto, estudiar mas y dejar de gastar el dinero en helicópteros nada mas para empezar-

-estudiar para que si soy guapo, y los helicópteros son transporte no puedo andar en coches con esta corrupción, soy importante-

-pues has una encuesta que se yo piensa un poco y ya me voy que tengo trabajo que hacer- y el mexicano salio del despacho de su adorado jefe para dirigirse a su oficina no sin antes pasar por unos tacos

-Por otro lado en Rusia-

Un adorable ruso se escondía en la habitación de limpieza del palacio de kremlin pues su hermana bielorrusia lo habia estado acosando mas de lo habitual

-bielorrusia-chan vete-

-onii-san, CASATE!-

-NOOO!-

-CASATE! CASATE! CASATE!-

-vete por favor-

luego de pasar mas de medio dia escondido en el cuarto de limpieza ivan se percato de que natasha ya se habia marchado pero para asegurarse trepo por el ducto de ventilación para llegar a su oficina luego de llegar atranco puertas y ventanas

-De vuelta en México-

-che¡ mexico veni conmigo-

-que no weon mexico vendrá conmigo-

un argentino y un chileno se encontraban peleando para ver con quien participaría mexico pues francia e italia propusieron a los paises realizar un concurso de gastronomía y puesto que Martín y Manuel habian peleado ademas de que el concurso era en pareja ambos queria hacer equipo con el mexicano

-ya cabrones suéltenme yo ya tengo pareja- el mexicano no tenia pareja es mas se acababa de enterar pero el tenia en mente a otra persona

-a si, y con quien iras vos-

-si careputa con quien- ni argentina ni chile le creían pues sabian de sobra que el mexicano se acababa de enterar pero no entendían porque no querían hacer equipo con ninguno de ellos

-eh? no este pues yo ya tengo con quien participar, jeje-

-a si y quien es- dijeron ambos sudamericanos

-es, rusia-

-que?¡ vos queres ir con el gigante-

-pero weon si nosotros estamos mas cerca-

-si pero le prometí que iria a visitarlo cuando terminara mi trabajo y que mejor que ir a visitarlo y de paso participar con el además tengo que ir antes de que alfred se entere o si no no me dejara en paz, ademas porque no le piden a Venezuela o a Guatemala-

-che ellos ya tienen pareja boludo porque crees que te estoy diciendo a vos-

-si, yo no quiero participar con este careputa-

-jejeje, lo siento gente pero una promesa es una promesa y ya me voy que mi vuelo sale en una hora, le voy a llegar de sorpresa a ivan-

-pues ya que weon, prefiero participara solo que con este- dijo manuel con desprecio a martin

-maldito boludo, yo preferiría participar con el gringo antes que con vos-

-calmados, calmados hombre, tómense un té de manzanilla y háblenlo, manuel estoy seguro que martin dejara que tu le des debes en cuando, solo agarralo de sorpresa jajajajaja-

-maldito traidor vení aca pelotudo- mexico corrio lo mas que pudo para escapar de su hermano, el y manuel habian estado hablando y descubrio el porque habia estado tan molesto estos ultimos dias y es que desde que martin y manuel estan saliendo manuel no ha estado ni una vez arriba

-SOLO DENSE UN TIEMPO, MARTIN NO SEAS EGOISTA TU TAMBIEN DEBES DEJAR QUE TE LLENE EL AMOUR jajajaja-

-CALLATÉ PELOTUDO,

-ash pinche amargado-

-en el aeropuerto ruso-

-vale madres, hace 3 meses vine y no hacia tanto frio- decía poniéndose otro abrigo encima, José acababa de salir de la revisión que le hicieron en el control del aeropuerto y al salir a la plaza una ráfaga de aire helado conocido por el ruso como general invierno le pego en toda la cara dejando un poco de escarcha en su cabello negro

México nunca habia sido bueno orientándose y en un dos por tres se encontraba perdido entre un montón de casas, no reconocía nada ni a nadie y ya comenzaba a anochecer lo cual preocupaba a jose pues en sus planes no estaba morir congelado.

-ah, porque nunca pongo atencion cuando ivan me lleva a su casa, ahora estoy perdido y moriré congelado-

México ya comenzaba a tener mas frio pues la noche caía y el viento se congelaba aun mas por lo que se agacho y se puso en posición de bolita , estuvo asi por 10 minutos ya se había formado mas escarcha en su cabello y puesto que no llevaba guantes tenia sus manos heladas, hacia tanto frio que no se percato de que alguien se acercaba hacia el.

-Yosef?- Y de la nada habia aparecido ivan con unas bolsas a los lados

-eh- el mexicano lo miro aun agachado

-que hace yosef aquí?- le dijo rusia mientras quitaba la escarcha de su negro cabello

-IVAN!- y de un salto jose se abrazo a uno de los brazos del ruso mientras titiritaba de frio y lloraba de alegría –ivan! creí que moriria-

En la casa del ruso

-entonces mexico se perdió buscando la casa de rusia, da?- preguntaba ivan a jose mientras le ponía un par de mantas encima y le daba un poco de café

-jeje, si ivan te queria sorprender pero olvide donde estaba tu casa, no se que hubiera hecho si no aparecías- decía México mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-y que trae a mexico a la casa de ivan?-pregunto con su tipica sonrisa

-que ya no puedo venir cada que pueda ademas quedamos en ir a la casa del otro cuando termináramos nuestro trabajo y puesto que ya termine ya estoy aquí, y queria saber si podias participar conmigo en un concurso de gastronomía al que francia e italia me invitaron-

-con gusto participare con yosef, da- a rusia le encantaba poder participar con mexico, y además podría mantenerse alejado de su hermana y descansar un poco

\- mientras tanto en mexico-

Alfred se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de José tocando el timbre desesperadamente esperando a que alguien le abriera, se acababa de enterar por su hermano Matthew, que Francis y Feliciano, estaban preparando un concurso de gastronomía y todos estaban invitados, por lo que inmediatamente alfred se dirigió a la casa de su vecino

-joseph, JOSEPH¡ joseph are you here?, joseph open the door¡ come on- estaba a punto de tirar al puerta abajo cuando martita habrio la puerta

-señor alfredo, este, que lo trae por aca- martita estaba notablemente nerviosa pues antes de salir mexico le advirtió que no le abriera la puerta a alfred ni que le dijera donde fue

-martha donde esta joseph, i need him-

-mi patron no esta, me dijo que no le dijera a donde iba-

-what?, but i am the "hero"- alfred no entendía porque mexico se habia ido sin decirle nada pero lo encontraría antes de finalizar el dia

-de vuelta en rusia-

Rusia habia preparado un poco de solianka para calentar a mexico, aunque no lo pareciera el euroasiático se defendía bastante bien en la cocina

-yosef debería comer esto para que entre en calor- hablo ivan dándole la sopa

-ooh, es solianka, huele delicioso hace tiempo que queria comerlo ivan- decia jose tomando el plato y aspirando su delicioso aroma

-si yosef queria solo tenia que pedirle a rusia que le preparara un poco, da- y dicho esto mexico comenzó a comer sin enterarse aun de que tendria muchos inconvenientes en los próximos dias, gracias a unos cuantos paises revoltosos y un concurso de comida.


End file.
